


thank you for staying

by V_Stands_For_Vore



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotions, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Stands_For_Vore/pseuds/V_Stands_For_Vore
Summary: "Please," Kuroko's voice shook in the dark, strained and desperate. "Go easy on me this time."





	thank you for staying

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u my 3 betas who massacred this and helped it to be better for what my initial exhausted mind shat out <3

"Please," Kuroko's voice shook in the dark, strained and desperate. "Go easy on me this time."

Kagami pauses in his thrusting, frowning. He leans up, grunting as he shifts inside of the blue-haired male. He runs his hands down his legs, held over his shoulders and feels how tense the muscles in his thighs are. Kuroko is staring to the right, fringe stuck to his forehead  with sweat, wrist pressed against his lips. He's shaking,  breathing heavily and Kagami frowns.

"Kuroko."

The shadow says nothing, shaking a little more and Kagami carefully lowers his legs. It's hard to think, fully sheathed inside of the other and when he drops Kuroko's legs, it only gets tighter around him. Kagami shifts, seeing the small bulge in Kuroko's stomach and groans as he leans down.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I-" His voice  is trembling as much as his arms — they're so thin  and illuminated by the moonlight they seem even more so — like Kagami's large , calloused  hands might break them if he squeezes Kuroko's wrists too hard. The thought makes Kagami pulse, feeling hotter and more turned on than ever.

Kuroko shifts underneath him, distracting Kagami from his thoughts. "Kuroko."

"It's sore. You're... The stretch hurts."

Kagami mentally kicks himself and leans down, press ing sloppy kisses against Kuroko's skin, silently cursing himself all the while. He chases Kuroko's lips; the shadow of a man turns his head away and Kagami spies the tears of pain slipping from under the blue fringe. He's surprised by the guilt that curls around his stomach; it was an accident, they had been too preoccupied, too desperate, too needy to worry about preparation more than necessary.

"Bear with me."

It's a hushed murmur and Kuroko nods. Kagami grits his teeth and leans over the bed, reaching for the bottle of lubricant on his bedside table. Kuroko whimpers as Kagami moves inside, slightly deeper and Kagami leans up as soon as it’s in his hand.

He should have known it was too much for Kuroko, how tight it was around his own cock should have been more than enough for him to know that Kuroko needed more time.

Kagami rubs a gentle circle into Kuroko's hip and then slowly pulls out. Kuroko stiffens, a tiny cry escaping his lips before it's buried in the skin of his hand.

Kagami is silent as he uncaps the bottle to squeeze some onto his fingers but is distracted by movement. He looks up to find Kuroko shaking his head, tears flowing more freely now. "I can't... I can't, I'm sorry. It's too much... It's too sore, Kagami."

Kagami nods and stares at the lubricant now on his hand. It seems like a waste to just wash off what's there, there's enough to make a handjob rough but pleasurable and he pauses. He looks between his erection and Kuroko's, thinking for a moment before deciding. He straddles Kuroko's waist, dick pulsing as he feels how much smaller Kuroko is before gripping their erections together.

Kuroko gasps, back arching slightly and he mewls, a soft, gentle sound that looks to drive Kagami insane. He grips, tight enough to make him grit his teeth, to make Kuroko grab the pillow under his head before starting to slowly jerk them both off. Kuroko groans, releasing the pillow and covering his face, gasping through teeth biting into his bottom lip.

Kagami has never felt anything like this before, he's only seen it in his after-game porn sessions when he's too wound up to sleep. The friction of Kuroko against his nerves sends him closer to the edge faster than anything ever has and it's amazing. He tilts his head back with a groan, feeling how his jaw goes slack, how the moans topple from his lips one after the other. He doesn't dare stop moving his hand or slowing it down; he finds his hand moving quicker, his movements becoming sloppy as his jerks speed up in desperation.

"Kagami..." It's an almost silent moan from Kuroko, his body stuttering upwards, hips trying to match a pace with Kagami’s hand even with the added weight of the other boy’s body pinning his thighs down. Kagami grunts and kneels up enough to let Kuroko have some movement, resting himself on a hand and leaning over to change the angle.

The slight shift in position has them both groaning and gasping and from how hot Kuroko feels in Kagami's hand, he knows the other is close.

He leans down, spreading his centre of gravity on his knees and spare hand, slamming their lips together. His hand moves feverishly, squeezing, forcing their sensitive nerves to drag against each other. A soft curse slipping from Kuroko's lips is lapped up by Kagami's desperate tongue.

Kagami's gut knots, twists and he gasps, grunts, thrusts against Kuroko's cock as fast as he can. He refuses to come first, to be the first to come undone, to be the vulnerable one for any period of time - not unless Kuroko has lost it, is waiting for Kagami to lose himself as well.

Kuroko stiffens, his hands grip at Kagami - tangling in his hair, clenching around his arm, nails digging in enough to at least bruise - and then he screams. His body seizes, and he moans and gasps and Kagami lets himself go.

He moans Kuroko's name, more of a curse than a sweet nothing, and his vision goes white. He can feel ropes of cum falling onto his wrist, onto his chest, slipping down to his stomach and it makes him moan again. 

He collapses, gasping and shuddering as he tries to regain movement. It takes him a moment to realise Kuroko is wriggling beneath him, unable to breathe under his weight. With a groan and the last of his strength, Kagami pushes himself to the side, curling up on the edge of Kuroko's bed.

For a moment, he hates how weak he feels, his bones turned to jelly, head a mess and unable to hold a train of thought. He despises it and tears begin to form in his eyes, threatening to spill down his temple, track over his nose.

Soft lips press against his eyes, a delicate hand brushing through his hair and Kagami lets his eyelids flicker open. Kuroko is leaning on his elbow, smiling down at Kagami. He's already cleaned his own chest, a packet of tissues lying between them. Kagami pushes him off and sits up, grabbing the pack of tissues and cleaning himself up.

This is the point in time he would usually stand and get dressed, tell Kuroko to sleep well and head back to his own house across town. This time, however, Kagami finds he has no desire to leave Kuroko's room, his bed, his... his  _ arms _ .

He sighs, tugs on his own hair for a moment before he hesitates.

"You're free to stay, Kagami."

"That isn't part of our deal. We just fuck to release tension and relax after practice or games."

"We never said the other couldn't stay afterwards. You can stay, relax. You're shaking now, you won't even make it down the stairs. My parents aren't here so you can wash your clothes and uniforms, or I can, and they'll be ready for you tomorrow morning."

Kagami huffs, not understanding or enjoying the feeling curling around his chest. It's warm, feels like a hug - feels like Kuroko's hugs - and makes him want to lay down and cling to his teammate.

He huffs and lays down, letting Kuroko cuddle close and rest his head on Kagami's chest. He looks down, stroking through the pale blue hair - Kuroko's roots are starting to come through. He should mention it, let Kuroko know he needs to take some time this weekend to fix his hair between practices, but he probably already knew.

Instead, Kagami holds Kuroko close, making a mental note to ask someone about this strange feeling, the strange behaviour it's causing him, and settles down. It doesn't take his exhausted body long to start slipping out of reality and he could swear the last thing he hears is a soft,  _ thank you for staying, Kagami _ .

Kagami puts it down to post-orgasm exhaustion and lets himself drift off to sleep, Kuroko's body a comforting weight on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: VStandsForVore_  
> Discord: Ni; VStandsForVore#2621  
> Kofi: metalgoth99
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day and don't hesitate to come say hi~


End file.
